


Needy

by the trashcan keeperchu (moonlightnightmare)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, edging and denial, handjobs, i also feel like it's not the greatest but it's not the worst thing i've ever written either, it's actually kinda sweet, my first gay smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnightmare/pseuds/the%20trashcan%20keeperchu
Summary: Gladio and Ignis share a night of passion, one among many shared between the two.Just a little look inside their sex life.Request for Moiranna. Kinktober prompt thing I think? (collaring or/and scars)





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moiranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/gifts).



> I would like to formally apologize if this is not the best, I don't normally write smut, and I've never actually written gay smut before in my life, so this is a first. I hope you like this. Leave me some creative criticism down below. And if you like what you see from me request your own things at (apikachuwritesforyou.tumblr.com)

His name is a breath exhaled in a moment of passion, it’s a known secret kept among the boys that Ignis and Gladio are each other’s kryptonite. Each coming undone at the hands of the other the room filling with the sounds of grown men falling apart. This particular day, Ignis rests at the mercy of Gladio’s capable hands. (Among other less mentioned body parts)

Tonight, Ignis wears a collar, with a large ring at the throat, threaded through with rope, that hangs down his bare chest. If he were with anyone else, the strategist would be the most unnerved at the lack of coverage provided for his skin. But here in this moment, with only his partner around to bear witness, he finds himself forgiving his usual sentiments surrounding such novelties as his garments. 

No. Here, tonight, he was happy with who he was. For once. He did not fear the darkness that has clouded his vision for the last three years. No, he chooses to embrace it, much like he has every day for the last few. It provides an edge to high, a sense of not knowing. He’s surprisingly okay with that. 

A gasp leaves his lips, following another groan of his partners name, as feather light touches ghost up bare thighs leading to the base of his twitching cock. “Excited are ya?” Gladio’s voice is a breech to his sense, cocky and taunting, and he wants so bad to tease him in such ways. But he doesn’t. Tonight is not his night. Perhaps tomorrow, or another night. 

“That does seem like quite the plausible explanation for-----” He feels as Gladio’s hand wraps around the base of his cock, wrapped tightly, tugging upwards towards his tip. He was left swallowing what was left of his words, the shock of the suddenness of the motion causing him to make a sound that was more animal than human. A strong hand, wraps into the rope, tugging him closer, lips are like a ghost, peppering sweet kisses over his scars and he honestly doesn’t know which sensation is better, the strain from the way he’s being tugged or the feeling of Gladio’s hand pulling at his sensitive shaft. Coupled together the sensation of the handjob, coupled with the tight grip Gladio has on his movement, Ignis is already riding a high. 

“You look gorgeous like this.” Gladio’s naturally husky tone, is huskier than usual, his words are concluded with a few seconds of silence before their lips meet, in the heat of a passionate moment, leaving Ignis no time to intercede. A thumb rolled over the tip of his already throbbing cock, pushing him right up towards the edge, before the contact was gone, leaving him twitching with the need for the orgasm that was just stolen from him. “You don’t get to cum yet, Iggy. Don’t think I’ll let you off that easy.”

An exasperated groan leaves Ignis, as his body backs itself away from the edge, and he is more than frustrated with the fact that he hadn’t been allowed the taste of sweet release. The hand that had been working over his cock, was now resting at his puckered hole. The presence retreated only for him to hear the sound of a cap flipping open, then he’s pushed back against the sheets, his legs spread so that Gladio could get a good view. The slurp sound of the lube coming out of it’s container readied Ignis for the sensation. A healthy amount of the lube was spread over his asshole, before a lubed finger slipped in, earning the most heavenly of moans from it’s recipient. 

Followed by another, and then one more only a matter of seconds later. He thrust them deep within, ensuring the lubricant coated him well enough. “You don’t get to cum until I say, got it?”

“Mhmmm…. Yes.” The words blended together through the way he was breathing, and the sound of his moans.

“Are you ready for me?”

The response was a moan as Gladio’s three fingers were replaced by his cock, slipping deep into his ass. Impatient as always, couldn’t even wait for an answer. Again his hand wraps around Ignis’ hardened cock, the rise and fall set to match the tempo of his thrusts. Stopping when he reached the edge. Pulling him back before continuing. Ignis knew this game well. 

He’d get to cum when he finally broke down and begged for it. And the process continued for another eight edges, before Ignis found himself tired of waiting. “Please---- Gladio----” Breathless gasps left his lips, as he rode the edge of another chance at orgasm. 

“Please, what?”

His cheeks were flushed, his words were breathless with need, and he could feel Gladio nearing the edge too, oh the perfect time to plead and beg and push his partner over the edge too. “Let me cum, please, I need it. May I cum, please, may I cum?” Practiced almost mindless pleas achieved desired results. 

His orgasm hit him like a wave, a shout leaving him as cum shot over his stomach. Gladio grunting with his own release, he seemed ready to pull out, “Inside me, Gladio, please.”

\-----------

Both of them laid breathless in bed, the collar now laid on the bedside table, the two of them had gone three rounds, before calling it quits. And oh how every single one of them was glorious, but in all honesty, nothing was more relaxing than what came after. The two of them laid together in bed, Gladio’s arm wrapped around Ignis’ waist. His free hand aimlessly doodling up his arm until his fingers rested over his scars, fingers lightly brushing over his eyes, “I love you.”  
The words were a whisper in the silence of the night. But each syllable was meant with much certainty.


End file.
